


An animal, too.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step one toward a good old-fashioned smash-fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An animal, too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LurkingSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingSpork/gifts).



>   
>  _and yes, there are things that i'm still so afraid of_   
>  _but my courage is roaring like the sound of the sun_   
>  _and it's vain about its mane and will reveal them to no one_   
>  _i'm an animal; you're an animal, too_   
>  \-- neko case, [i'm an animal](http://youtu.be/khs_PofcsbQ)


End file.
